


Sweet like You

by Chocobo-Lips (Eccentric_Bambi)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: College Student Prompto, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Promptis - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, college student noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Chocobo-Lips
Summary: Noctis just wants to stay in all day and nap the holiday of love away. But Prompto has other ideas.(UNBETA'D CUZ I HAVE NO BETA)





	Sweet like You

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and i know valentine's day was a long time ago but i could not wait til next year to post this! It is a rewritten version!

It was supposed to be a normal day like any other. Wake up alone, eat breakfast alone. But as a holiday, people didn’t normally want to be alone so… How in the heck did Noctis end up here? The blonde headed pest was here earlier than normal and pounding on his door, waking him up from his early afternoon nap and making himself at home on his couch.  
  
“Um, Prom… Weren’t you supposed to go see your girlfriend or whatever?”  
  
His best friend was sitting in his living room on his phone with one of his jackets slung over his shoulder.  
  
“Girlfriend? What girlfriend?” Prompto laughs at him with his eyes crinkling. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”  
  
“Really?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. “You’ve been leaving school earlier and texting someone else at random times. How do you not have a girlfriend?”  
  
“That is neither here nor there,” He answered with a snarky smile. “But I am here to alleviate your Valentine’s Day woes by taking you out for cake today.”  
  
Noctis froze. What did he just say?  
  
“Excuse me? This isn’t a date is it?”  
  
It was Prompto’s turn to freeze. But instead of staying quiet he is soon bursting out into laughter, holding his stomach from the effort.  
  
“Oh my, Noct, seriously? This isn’t a real date! Can’t it just be two friends going to restaurants alone together? Honestly, you’re weird. It can just be a… A friendship date.”  
  
The Prince grimaced, feeling embarrassed from even opening his mouth.  
  
“Then why the heck are you here so early?”  
  
Prompto finally stops laughing, his face slightly tinged pink. It wasn’t weird to think he looked incredibly attractive, right?  
  
“Today is special!” he said again and stands up from the couch. “Restaurants all over are giving out free cake, but only to people in pairs or actual couples. So I figured, sweets on a day like this would make us both feel better about not being alone.”  
  
“Seriously? You woke me up from what was the best nap I have had in a while for sweets ? Dude, how old are you again?”  
  
The blondie just laughed him off yet again and grabbed him by the arm.  
  
“Rude! You are not going outside in pajamas, Prince Noctis,” he scolded playfully and started to push him into the bedroom behind them. “Go put on something nice but make sure to wear sunglasses or you might get recognized!”  
  
He was given no time to protest as Prompto pushed him in and closed the door behind him, still laughing to himself.  
  
“You’re such an idiot,” he muttered under his breath, but couldn’t help a fond smile for his friend from crawling onto his face. Maybe today won’t be so bad.  
  
  
  
///////////////////  
  
  
  
Noctis managed to get dressed somewhat normally and followed Prompto outside to the busy people filled streets.  
  
“So where are you dragging me first?”  
  
“Well, Iggy told me about this one place nearby that just opened up. They’re having free sweets all day and I wanna check it out. They even have new ebony stands there!”  
  
He really didn’t even try to hide his excitement for this opportunity of free food, and Noctis still couldn’t find it in him to be upset at being dragged out. And at any rate, when was the last time he and Prompto went out like this just to hang out? Last year maybe? During his birthday? It was sometime after the last few school exams as high schoolers, and they had just been so busy for the new school year that there was no time. But now, he figured, was as good a time as any for this.  
  
“I see. Remind me to thank him later.”  
  
The cafe they first went to was nice. Small and out of the way in a side street with not as much traffic. Perfect for lying low. Inside was warm, contrary to the somewhat chilly air outside. Noctis spotted an empty booth towards the back and took Prompto to sit down. Across from each other was the safest bet.  
  
“What do you want first?” Prompto asked. “I heard that their chocolate cake is really good.”  
  
At this point it was hard to decide, Noctis had never been a fan of overly sweet things. But this would make his friend really happy, so he decided to look for the safest thing he could eat.  
  
“I hope they included mochi ice cream on their free sweets list,” he sighs and poured over the special red embossed menu. “I haven’t had any in forever.”  
  
True, noodles and instant pizza were the easiest thing to make under his radar as of now. But sweets were still sort of there in the form of convenience store stuff and whatnot. Junk food basically.  
  
“I am sure they will, Noct. Oh, hold on let’s ask the waitress.”  
  
A young lady waited on them brought ice water over rather abruptly, seemingly impatient. Probably hurrying to finish her shift so she could go out with a special someone. For some reason, Noctis envied her. To have a reason for waking up in the morning other than work or necessity... Must be nice.  
  
“She said they included all of it, so pick whatever you want,” Prompto says with a beaming smile.  
  
Noctis indeed got what he wanted, two servings of green tea mochi ice cream while his ‘date’ got a melted lava chocolate cake big enough for two people. The waitress walked away quickly and they resumed their talk.  
  
“You sure can put down sugar like crazy huh?”  
  
Prompto smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck.  
  
“I’ve always loved sweets. You guys know that. Unlike Gladio, around whom I can’t eat a lot stuff anymore or he will call me fat and force me to run with him after school… But yeah. This is nice. A day off from a strict diet isn’t so bad once in a while, right?”  
  
Noctis smiled, twirling his ice water absentmindedly with his straw. Gladio was always like that.  
  
“No. I suppose not. Thanks for bringing me here, Prom. I guess I needed this today.”  
  
His friend beamed at him, causing his heart to stutter a bit. That was… weird…  
  
“That’s great. I couldn’t ask anyone else, not from school or our small circle. I’m glad you agreed to come with me. I was sure I was gonna go nuts being at home alone.”  
  
Noctis just swallowed, sipping his water for his suddenly dry throat. Was it just him or did it get hotter in here?  
  
“T-thank you.”  
  
They kept making small talk with one another about mindless teenager things until their sweets arrived, and Prompto eagerly eyed his cake with a sparkle in his eyes. Noctis could swear he had never seen him so happy.  
  
_‘Cute_ ,’ he thinks to himself before eating his own sweet, his chest feeling warm from happiness despite the cold treat. It was worth waking up early.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Prompto piped up and paused his messy eating to wipe away a bit of chocolate on his face. “I forgot to mention one other thing to you.”  
  
Noctis looks up, now curious.  
  
“Yeah..?”  
  
“Remember that club you liked that we went to a few months ago?” He nodded slowly, swallowing his mochi. “Well… I heard that later on from nine until midnight, they’re giving out free couple drinks too. They’re all fruity and sweet drinks, but alcohol is alcohol and we are old enough. Wanna come with me?”  
  
“Really??” Noctis exclaims almost too loudly, making Prompto laugh. “I would love to!”  
  
He was planning on getting his own alcohol later, but free drinks! How could he say no?  
  
“Oh Noct, you’re adorable. Even with alcohol, you’ve been the sweet tooth huh? Oh right, one tiny detail I should mention…”  
  
That was a suspicious pause…  
  
“Yes..?”  
  
Prompto suddenly turns pink, averting his eyes and nervously laughing.  
  
“Well… There will be free drinks but… Only if we kiss.”  
  
A fork drops. And Noctis swears he felt the temperature heat up from the blush spreading across the other’s face. And it was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life.  
  
“WHAT?”  
  
  
  
  
  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you like it! Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
> If there are any errors then let me know! <333


End file.
